The Onyx Eyed Angel
by Dauntless Fallen Angel
Summary: I was cast out of heaven because my father did the dirty with my mother who was a fallen angel. And to punish them, Raziel casted me out. When I was casted, a man who called himself Valentine, raised me. He taught me many things, but he also tortured me. And finally, after 16 long years, I am free. /Shadowwolf666
1. Chapter 1

Okay, so before you continue reading my story, I would like to introduce myself.

My name is Onyx Clover Peccatore. I'm gonna save the chit chat for another day and I'll just give you a list of things that you might need to know about me.

Real family: Mother- Annabelle, Father- Jackson. Never really knew them

Height: About 5'4

Hair colour: Black cherry red

Eye colour: Onyx black

I was cast out of heaven because my father did the dirty with my mother who was a fallen angel. And to punish them, Raziel casted me out. When I was casted, a man who called himself Valentine, raised me. He taught me many things, but he also tortured me. And finally, after 16 long years, I am free. Now I just have to find an institute that is far away from him and would accept me.

.

.

The name Peccatore is Italian for 'Sinner'. I have black and white wings, white because of my father and black because of my mother.

You can call me either Onyx or Nyx, but if you call me Clover or use my middle name in any way, I will kill you. In angel years, I am 320. But in human years I am 16. I have freckles across my nose. I also have scars mainly on my back, but also some on my wrists from being tied up. As for any addictions, I may or may not of a slight drinking problem. But no worries, even though it numbs me I really don't get drunk. Weird, right? Also apparently, I have fire powers? Still trying to wrap my head around that.

Anyway, I have to go. It's hard to fly and talk at the same time. I also gotta keep a look out for a place to rest. Bye for now.


	2. Chapter 2

I never really spoke, but when I did it was usually a sarcastic remark. And because of that, things didn't end up all that well.

I never got to leave the house, but when I did, I had to have a chain around my ankle.

I had free roam of the house, but I usually ended up in the liquor pantry. _He_ found it really funny, because I would be too drunk to realize what _he_ is doing to me as _he_ tortures me.

I find the alcohol very numbing, so I don't feel the pain. Emotional, mental, or physical.

.

.

.

It was an unusually easy day. _He_ just had me fly around in circles, hours on end. I barely got any water, but nothing bad happened to me. Yet. At the end of the day, I laid down on my bed. It hurt to do so, but it was the softest thing in this damn cell. When I closed my eyes, I got a feeling that something was about to happen. I took a deep breath and I quietly walked over to my closet. I grabbed my bag that I packed weeks ago, in hopes of escaping this hell hole, and I tip-toed up the stairs.

When I got to the door, I slowly turned the handle, only to find it unlocked. I opened the door a bit more and I slipped out, closing it behind me. I walked through the halls looking for a big enough window to climb out of. As I was walking, I passed _his_ study. I remembered when I was little, I would snoop around the study, one day I found a draw that held a stele and a few other things, but I didn't dare mess with it so I closed the draw and kept on walking. So now, here I am, looking for that same draw. When I found it,I grabbed stele, and I stuffed it in my bag.

After a while, I finally found the perfect window. It was in the kitchen, where the pantry was. I bit my lip and thought for a moment. 'Well it couldn't hurt.' I thought to myself, as I opened the door. I grabbed two bottles of my best friend Jack, when I heard movement in the kitchen. 'Shit!' I mentally cursed. Not only because someone was out there, but also my nose was tickling. There had never been a worse time to sneeze. I grabbed a random bottle and held it out in front of me.

I took a deep breath when the tickling went away, only to have it come back. Without realizing it, I sneezed, loudly. "Shit" I whispered to myself as _he_ opened the door.

"What are you doing in here?" _He_ questioned

"You know, same old same old." I chuckled

 _He_ saw the bag on my back and the bottle in my hands, "Where do you think you're going?". _He_ grabbed my arm and yanked me out of the pantry. "I said, _where do you think you're going?_ "

I spat in _his_ face. His grip slackened due to shock. Even though it lasted for a second, it was enough time for me to yank my arm back. I quickly ran to the far end of the kitchen -opposite of the window- and grabbed a knife out of the knife block thing.

"Put the knife down, and I won't hurt you." _He_ cooed

I laughed humorlessly, "Yeah fucking right"

 _His_ face contorted with anger, "Put the knife down!"

I walked around the island, closer to the window now, "No."

 _He_ lunged at me and I ran, still hold the knife. I ran towards the window and tried to open it. It was locked. _He_ grabbed my arm again, and I stabbed his hand. _He_ yelled in pain, and retracted his hand. Quickly, I ran towards the back door. It was also locked. He yanked the knife out of his hand and threw the knife on the floor. I whimpered in fear, as he blocked the only way out of the kitchen.

"Can't run now, can you?" _He_ had a look of pure evil in his eyes

'Run' I thought to myself. I ran full force and knocked him out. As I was getting up, he grabbed my leg and puled. I fell to the ground. He came up behind me, and held a different knife to my throat.

I laughed, "You already know the extent of my power. You know that this is just child's play for me. I'm trying to be nice, but if you move that knife a centimeter closer to me I will tear you apart."

"Child's play or not, you can never escape. You already know that. So don't bother."

At the last three words, I had a damn flashback.

*Flashback*

 _She pulled against the ropes with all her might, but they wouldn't give._

 _"Don't bother," a voice said "I already tried."_

 _She looked up to find a thin girl bound by the same rope. Although it was dark she could see her bruised eyes and bloody wrists._

*End Flashback*

That girl with the bloody wrists, which was me. The girl who was pulling at the ropes, she died trying to escape with me.

Filled with nothing but burning rage, I turned around and punched him. I heard a satisfying crack as he fell to the ground. Looking at his face, I noticed a burn mark (it would probably go away in a while). Right where I punched him. I looked at my hand, only to find it slightly glowing red. My eyes widened in realization, 'I did that' I said to myself

I gasped in shock, and without a second thought, I ran. I reached the front door and thankfully I was able to unlock it. When I got to the end of the driveway, I opened up my wings and I leapt into the air. Taking one last look at the hell hole, I flew away.


	3. Not An Update

As the title says, this is not an update. It's just an un-fun authors note.

I probably won't be updating for a while, but I will try my best to update it. I make no promises though.

I would also like to say thank you. If you got to this point in the story, thank you.

Until next time,

Dauntless Fallen Angel


	4. Chapter 3

I sighed as I sat down on the grass. It has been a while since I was able to relax, not giving a care to the world. It felt nice, but sadly it was short lived. Night fell and I had to leave and go somewhere somewhat safe and hidden.

While I was walking I passed a club called Pandemonium and I thought about going in when I heard something that sound like a demon. Even though when I left the house I wore a chain on my ankle, it doesn't mean I haven't fought a demon. So when I heard the demon, I ran into the ally way to see which one it was. It was a ravener demon. Surprisingly, it was alone. Usually they travel in packs.

As I was getting ready to do my thing, three people started to fight it. One of them was getting a mundane out of the way, and the other two were actually fighting it. One of the guys who were fighting, got slammed against the wall. Judging by the way his body is moving -or lack thereof- he is passed out cold. That only left one of them. He was trying his best but it's not exactly enough.

After waiting a few more moments, I sighed in annoyance and decided to help the poor lad out. I went over to the passed out guy and grabbed his seraph blade, then I went into the fight. Of course I stayed out of sight, until the guy who wasn't passed out ended up also being slammed against the wall. Thankfully, he was still awake. But either way, I had to take care of this myself. After taking a few swings, I eventually killed it.

After I killed it, I stood still for a few moments. I dropped the seraph blade and I went over to where my bag was and I picked it up. I threw it on my back and I started walking.

"Hey!" I heard a voice shout behind me, "Who are you?"

I stopped in my tracks, "Someone who might've just saved you and your friend's life"

"I didn't need your help."

I scoffed as I turned around, thankful for the darkness, "Really? Blondie over there is out cold and you my friend, were almost out cold."

"Yeah. Almost."

"Look, weather you like it or not, it's dead. You and your friend are still breathing. So shut up."

"Alec! Are you okay?" A female voice asked

"Yeah. I'm fine." The guy- Alec said

The girl looked over at me, "Who are you?"

"Just a friendly neighbor." I answered

Alec sighed, "Isabelle, go get Jace."

The girl- Isabelle- looked a bit hesitant, but she nodded and left to go get Blondie.

"Whoever you are, you have to come with us to the institute."

I stood where I was for a few moments, then I sighed, "Fine."

I walked over to where Alec was, but stopped about a foot away, "Lead the way"

He glared at me and then he started to walk. As we were walking Isabelle, the now awake Jace, and grumpy Alec, were talking to each other. Shooting glances over at me every once in a while. I pretended like I was oblivious to them, but they weren't all that subtle.

.

.

.

Once we got to the Institute, they lead me to a room. I think it is the library due to the large amount of books.

"Don't leave this room until someone tells you to. Understand?" Commanded Alec

I decide to get on his nerves some, I smirked and and said, "Okay buttercup."

He glared at me and he left the room. I may want to get on their nerves, but I won't go messing up this wonderful library. I took a deep breath and decided to look around.

After what felt like an eternity, I heard the doors open and then close. I got up from my spot that was in between the shelves, and walked back to the couch that I sat on when I first got here.

"Hello. My name is Isabelle. What's yours?" Isabelle asked

"Onyx." I replied. Short and simple. Something I had learned from Valentine.

"Nice to meet you Onyx. I would just like to apologize on my brothers behalf, Alec can be a bit much sometimes. Um... Alec and Jace should be here shortly."

I nodded in reply. After a couple seconds of silence, Alec and Jace walked through the doors.

"Sit." Alec ordered

I'm not really in the mood for any sarcastic remarks, I sat down, putting my bag on the ground, in between my feet.

"Do you know why you're here?" He questioned

"Well, I suppose a welcome party isn't the reason." I sarcastically replied. I knew it was there somewhere. Oh, sweet sarcasm.

Blondie decided to say something, "What's in the bag?"

"Stuff." I replied

"What stuff?"

"Random stuff"

"If it's just stuff, you wouldn't mind me looking, now would you?" Jace walked towards me.

"Uh uh uh. Not you. Her." I nodded my head in Isabelle's direction

She raised her eyebrow, "Me?"

"No. The other girl. Yes, you"

She looked over at Alec and she walked over and grabbed the bag. She walked over to the desk where the others were standing and she opened the bag.

"There's nothing but clothes, a stele and two bottles of...Jack Daniels?"

I smirked, "Yup."

They looked at me

"Jack Daniels?" Alec asked

I nodded my head, "Jack is a dear friend of mine."

They looked at each other

"How old are you?" Jace questioned

"16 almost 17. Been drinking for about 3 years now. Not as much, but still." I responded

Isabelle looked shocked, "How bad of a life did you have to be drinking this stuff at such a young age?"

I laughed humorlessly, "Do you really want to know?"

Alec looked at me, "Enough. We are going to wait until Hodge gets back. Until then, you are going to stay in one of the rooms."

I looked at him for a moment, "Fine, lead the way."


	5. Chapter 4

"Here. Change into this." Isabelle handed me a pile of clothes

"Thanks."

"No problem." She said as she sat down on the bed. Looking away from me.

"So Onyx, why did you help Alec and Jace out?"

"Well Isabelle, I may hate a lot of people. And I don't like helping a lot of people out. But I was there when Jace got knocked out and when Alec got slammed against the wall. And I'd be damned if I didn't do anything to make sure that they lived."

"First, call me Izzy, Isabelle makes me feel old. Second, thank you."

"No problem."

"Are you decent?"

"Yeah."

"Okay." She turned around, "Here, let me do your hair."

She got up and turned me around, "I love your hair colour. Is it dyed?"

I chuckled, "No. It's all natural."

After she was done she asked "Onyx?"

"Yeah?" I looked at her

"What happened to your back?"

I tensed, "What do you mean?"

"Your back has scars and bruises. Same with your stomach."

"It's nothing to worry about."

"Like hell it is! What happened?"

"Like I said, it's nothing to worry about."

"If it's nothing to worry about, then you would tell me."

"Okay, let me rephrase that. It's nothing _for you_ to worry about."

"Well, if it's nothing for me to worry about, then I can always get Alec and Jace in here and have them deal with it."

"For fuck's sake! Isabelle, it's nothing to worry about!" I yelled

The door slammed open, "What the hell is going on?" Alec demanded

I sighed in agitation, "Nothing. Nothing at fucking all."

Isabelle looked at me, "Are kidding? How can you brush something like that off?"

Before I could say anything, Alec cut me off, "Brush what off?"

She looked at me and then her brother and then at me again, "Her back and stomach."

I looked at her incredulously, "Seriously?" I looked at Alec, "It's nothing to worry about."

He gave a look, "Let me see."

"No."

"If it's nothing to worry about, then you would show me."

"Are you always so demanding?" I questioned

"Let me see. Now."

"Let you see what?" Jace asked as he walked in

"Noth-"

Alec cut me off, "Isabelle says that there is something with Onyx's back and stomach. And I'm starting to believe Izzy more and more, because Onyx won't let us see."

Jace looked at me, "Let us see, please?"

"Fine."

"Really?"

I smiled, "No. I'll show you when Hell freezes over."

Jace smirked at me, "Or when we force you."

My eyes widened as he gripped my arms and held them behind my back.

"You fucking bastard!"

"Language my dear." He teased

After bucking around for a few more minutes, I tired out.

"Now will you let us see?" Jace asked

"It's not like I have any other option, dick wad." I spat

"What happened?" Isabelle was the first one to speak

"Life. Life happened." I replied

Jace spoke next, "If I let you go, will you tell us what happened?"

I thought for a moment, "Fine."

Just as he said he let me go. I sat down on the bed and told them almost everything.

"My full name is Onyx Clover Peccatore. I was cast out of heaven when I was younger than one years old because my father did the dirty with my mother who was a fallen angel. My mother got pregnant and had me. And to punish them, Raziel casted me out. When I was casted, a man, raised me. He taught me many things, but he also tortured me. And finally, after 16 long years, here I am.

I have black and white wings, white because of my father and black because of my mother.

You can call me either Onyx or Nyx, but if you call me Clover or use my middle name in any way, I will kill you. In angel years, I am 320. But in human years I am 16. I also have scars, some of which you have seen, mainly on my back, but also some on my wrists from being tied up."

After a few moments of nothing but silence, Jace asked, "What does Peccatore mean?"

"I thought you would at least know Italian." I said, "It means Sinner"

"Wait a minute. You, are an angel?" Asked Alec

"I knew that question was coming up. Yes I am."

Do you have, you know..."

"Wings?" I finished for him

"Yeah. Do you have wings?"

"Yup." I replied, popping the P

"Can we see?" Izzy asked

I thought for a moment, "Is there a bigger room than this?"

Izzy looked at Alec, "Yeah. There is the training room"


End file.
